Amertume ou L'âcreté doucereuse des adieux
by Androxyque
Summary: *YAOI VINCENT/CLOUD* Fanfiction relativement sombre en une seule partie sur l'amour interdit que Vincent porte à Cloud.


**Résumé : **Cloud Strife a disparu depuis trop longtemps, l'AVALANCHE s'inquiète et Vincent Valentine se propose pour aller le chercher. Si Valentine est si mystérieux, ne serait-ce pas parce qu'il a quelques secrets à cacher ?

**Public visé : **M

**Type : **Chapitre unique

**Genre : **Romance, Drame

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de la présente histoire ne sont malheureusement pas miens, ils appartiennent à Square Enix et leur utilisation dans ce contexte-ci n'est pas effectuée à des fins autres que purement personnelles.

**Avertissement **: La présente histoire comporte des scènes dépeignant l'acte sexuel de manière plus ou moins détaillée, entre êtres de même sexe. Ainsi, les gens que l'homosexualité explicite dérangerait seraient priés de cesser leur lecture ici.

* * *

Beauté glacée.

Mystère invincible.

Aimer d'amour.

- Androxyque

* * *

|| Amertume ou L'âcreté doucereuse des adieux ||

_

* * *

__Ces cheveux courts, blonds et hérissés qui défiaient simplement la gravité. Ces grands yeux bleus inexpressifs qui avaient vécus trop de choses. __Ce nez droit, parfait, cette bouche boudeuse. __Ces lèvres bien roses, trop bien dessinées pour être masculines. __Ces sourcils constamment froncés. __Ces muscles saillants sous cette peau claire et douce. __Cette grâce singulière et cette foutue envie de lui. __C'était comme si l'existence de Cloud Strife avait été programmée pour lui donner l'impression de fondre comme glace au soleil, comme s'il ne vivait que pour le narguer, pavanant fièrement son cul de beau gosse devant lui, une lueur de défi prétentieux au plus profond de son œil._

* * *

**Chapitre unique** : Douleur singulière ou Un baiser d'enfant

* * *

Voilà deux bonnes semaines que t'es parti, Cloud. Gamin, va ! Tout le monde s'inquiète tellement autour de moi que ça a finit par me faire flipper moi aussi. T'es bien le seul que j'aimerais voir s'apercevoir ce qui se cache derrière mes grands airs ténébreux, à vraiment comprendre, ou du moins à faire semblant de comprendre, ce que je ressens, pourquoi je me la ferme quand j'en ai tant à dire. Si tu venais à ne pas revenir... rah, j'préfère pas y penser. J'sais pas trop, j'sais plus trop, c'est comme si ça me pinçait de l'intérieur rien que de l'envisager. L'AVALANCHE était devenue tellement stressante sans toi que j'ai fini par me barrer. J'ai promis aux autres que je te ramènerais vivant donc si t'es mort, attends-toi à mourir une seconde fois, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. T'aurais dû voir leurs têtes quand le grand Vincent Valentine s'est prononcé. Moi qui ne parle jamais, ça a dû leur en boucher un coin, hein ? Je me suis avancé avec mes habituels traits impassibles, avec ma classe légendaire et j'ai dit le plus simplement du monde :

- Laissez-moi une semaine et Cloud Strife vous reviendra vivant, je le jure sur mon honneur.

Trop impressionnant, hein ? J'suis certain que même toi, beau gosse par excellence, Strife, tu n'aurais pas trouvé meilleure réplique que celle-là. Ah, j'avais oublié que toi tu partais sans rien dire à personne. Une journée de recherche déjà et aucune trace de toi. T'es où, bordel ? Si c'est le moment que t'as choisi pour jouer à la dinette avec Sephiroth, bah, t'aurais pu mieux choisir. Vous jouerez à chat une autre fois. Pour l'instant, j'en ai déjà marre d'avoir à scruter chaque recoin auquel ta petite tête d'écervelé naïf et complètement sincère aurait pu avoir pensé aller se fourrer pour être certain de ne pas être retrouvé, même pas par moi. Si t'es en vie Cloud, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas quand je crie ton nom ? C'est qu'elle était louche, cette réplique, mon Vincent, bien trouvée. Le soleil se couche. Je soupire. Apparemment, ce n'est pas ce soir que je verrai ta belle gueule. Si tu lisais ce que j'écris le prendrais-tu mal ? J'en sais trop rien, t'as jamais laissé savoir si t'avais un quelconque penchant pour rien du tout, pour personne, pas même pour la vie. On dirait que tu ne vies que pour le but que tu t'es fixé et au diable le reste. Parfois, je sais que ça te surprendrait d'entendre ça, mais j'aimerais que tu me démontres un peu de douceur. Ouais de la douceur, t'as bien lu. J'aimerais sentir que j'existe pour toi. C'est horrible que tu n'arrives pas à voir la tendresse derrière mes regards hautains. L'intérêt derrière mes répliques froides. Un nouveau soupir. Désolé, j'm'emporte.

J'vais devoir passer la nuit dans une grotte, sans toi. Je grogne. J'avais pas prévu de réellement prendre une semaine pour te ramener. Dans mes vrais plans, Cloud, je te trouvais en fin d'après-midi, on passait un bon moment ensemble, on couchait dans un abris de fortune comme des amoureux en fuite et on finissait par retourner voir l'AVALANCHE après quelques jours de bonheur commun. Après avoir étendu mes quelques couvertures à l'entrée de mon antre d'une nuit, je suis ressortis m'asseoir à l'extérieur pour contempler le ciel étoilé. Quelque part regardes-tu vers l'infini en même temps que moi, Strife ? La lune est pleine ce soir, le bleu d'encre est éclairé pour une fois. Sérieusement, c'est un des plus beaux spectacles que j'ai vu. Si ton visage faisait partie du décor, la vision serait réellement parfaite. J'étouffais un bâillement et me résignais à rentrer à l'intérieur quand une étoile filante vint troubler ma vue. Je me suis arrêté et, sans trop m'en rendre compte, j'ai fait un vœu, comme par réflexe. Fallait quand même pas que je m'attende à ce qu'on me décroche la lune, fallait que je m'accroche à ma solitude. Fallait continuer à vivre, fallait pas continuer à croire. Pourtant, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer. Je me suis couché, j'ai fermé les yeux, fait le vide dans ma tête et souffert en silence. En pensant à toi.

C'est un gémissement qui m'a sorti de mon léger sommeil. Un gémissement. Ton gémissement. Mon cœur n'a fait qu'un tour. C'était un grognement de douleur. Je me suis levé, le jour faisait de même. Un peu plus loin dans ma grotte se trouvait ton corps allongé, grelottant. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se serrer quand j'ai vu la marre visqueuse et sombre autour de toi. Dans quoi tu t'étais encore foutu, pauvre con ? J'ai dégluti douloureusement et je me suis accroupi près de toi. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de surprise en voyant d'où provenait tout le sang. Plus jamais tu pourras contempler le ciel avec moi, Cloud. Plus jamais tu pourras lire ce que j'écris en ce moment. Plus jamais tu me regarderas avec cet air inexpressif et adorable où je percevais un soupçon bien caché d'amour secret. Plus jamais je pourrai voir tes beaux yeux bleu glace. Des yeux comme les tiens, y en avait pas beaucoup dans le monde. En voilà une paire de moins. J'me suis dirigé vers mon sac et en ai sorti une aiguille et du fil. Mes doigts tremblaient. De si beaux yeux, des yeux d'enfant.

Je suis revenu vers ton corps. Tu respires encore, ça m'a fait un bien fou. J'm'approche de toi. C'est fou comme même sans tes yeux tu peux être beau. Je déglutis. Laisse-moi te toucher, rien qu'un petit peu, rien qu'un instant, avant de disparaître.

Et mes doigts t'ont effleuré. Doucement, délicatement, comme l'aurait fait un ange, comme tu l'aurais fait. D'abord ta joue, et puis ta mâchoire, et puis ton cou. Cette peau fine et claire, tellement agréable au toucher. Je pouvais sentir tes muscles sous mes doigts, tu étais à ma merci. Et puis tes lèvres. Tes lèvres si roses, si belles, si désirables. Pardonne-moi, Cloud, pardonne-moi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Laisse-moi te toucher, rien qu'un petit peu, rien qu'un instant avant de disparaître.

Et ma bouche sur la tienne, et mon corps contre toi. Et mon âme sur la tienne et toi tout contre moi. Et tu étais enfin mien. Laisse-moi te toucher, rien qu'un petit peu, rien qu'un instant avant de disparaître.

Mes doigts glissent sur ton corps, mes larmes coulent sur ta peau. Eau saline malfaisante, traîtresse. Tu ne peux pas bouger, tu ne peux que gémir. Gémir et grelotter. Je te dénude sans pudeur. Laisse-moi te toucher, rien qu'un petit peu, rien qu'un instant avant de disparaître.

Ta peau blanche et douce sous moi. Je me dénude également. Qu'est-ce que je fais, bordel ? Mon cerveau ne répond plus. Cloud, arrête-moi. Pardonne-moi. Fais quelque chose. Ne reste pas là, désirable, je n'en peux plus après tout ce temps. Laisse-moi te toucher, rien qu'un petit peu, rien qu'un instant avant de disparaître.

Nouveaux baisers, nouvelles caresses. Ne bouge pas, ne bouge plus, attends un moment, laisse-moi dans mon rêve. Ma langue dans ta bouche, dans ton cou, sur ton ventre. Ton goût est exquis. Ne te réveille pas par pitié. Reste endormi et rêve de quelqu'un d'autre, peu m'importe. Laisse-moi te toucher, rien qu'un petit peu, rien qu'un instant avant de disparaître.

Filet de salive nous liant. Il fait si chaud tout à coup. Je te mordille l'oreille, tu soupires. Tu grognes, tu gémis, tu exultes. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir que c'est à moi que t'as à faire... Non, surtout pas. Tu ne pourrais que mal le prendre. Mes entrailles se nouent. S'entortillent, s'emmêlent. Ballet des sens, capharnaüm d'émotions, arc-en-ciel d'états d'âme. Laisse-moi te toucher, rien qu'un petit peu, rien qu'un instant avant de disparaître.

Tu te cambres sous moi, tu te colles à ma peau. Ai-je rêvé ou tu as réellement voulu m'enlacer ? Cloud, ce sourire en coin est tellement sensuel. Un sourire où se mélangent douleur et désir. Désir ? Réellement ? J'en doute. Peu m'importe. Mes mains parcourent ton corps, encore et encore. Laisse-moi t'enlacer. Laisse-moi dans l'envie. Laisse-moi te toucher, rien qu'un petit peu, rien qu'un instant avant de disparaître.

J'veux l'ivresse de tes mains. J'veux être en toi. J'veux sentir que l'instant d'un moment Cloud Strife m'a appartenu. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais, si tu pouvais me dire quelque chose, si tu n'étais pas dans les vapes ? Tu me repousserais probablement, jamais je ne pourrais croire que... Et puis, j'm'en fiche, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas comme si ça avait quelque chose de sentimental, c'est purement physique... Je crois. Laisse-moi te toucher, rien qu'un petit peu, rien qu'un instant avant de disparaître.

- V... Vincent... soupires-tu alors.

Comment as-tu pu savoir ? J'en saurai jamais rien. Je me suis arrêté. Je pouvais pas faire autrement. Je suis resté là à te regarder sourire bêtement. J'ai jeté un regard à tes yeux alors que toi tu ne pouvais me voir. Ton odeur, ta voix, toi tout entier. Je t'ai toujours désiré. Tu m'as laissé vivre, tu m'as laissé croire que ça pouvait avoir une suite. Tu m'as laissé t'enlacer. Tu m'as laissé t'embrasser. Te toucher, te faire mien. Ça m'a fait peur.

Les points serrés, j'ai continué à te regarder. Pendant des heures tu n'as plus parlé. Je me suis levé, suis allé chercher une couverture, l'ai déposée sur toi. Tu t'étais assoupi. J'ai pansé tes blessures, nettoyé tes plaies, fait tes sutures. Et j'ai continué à te regarder, honteux. T'aurais jamais dû me laisser faire, Cloud.

J'en pouvais plus. Non. Tu m'as laissé te toucher, pas rien qu'un petit peu, pas rien qu'un instant... il est temps que je disparaisse, maintenant.

J'ai déposé un baiser sur tes lèvres, tout léger, tout sage, tout pur. Presque aussi candide que toi. Un baiser d'enfant. J'ai laissé tout mon matériel près de toi. Je vais maintenant laisser au vent le plaisir de faire disparaître ces feuilles. De toutes façons, jamais tu ne pourras les lire.

.

.

.

Alors maintenant que je suis certain que personne ne lira jamais ça, je peux te le dire Cloud. Je peux tout te dire.

.

.

.

.  
.

_**Je t'aime**_.

_J'aurais tellement aimé que tu poses les yeux sur moi._

* * *

_Humblement vôtre,_

_Androxyque_


End file.
